


A stranger before ultimately becoming, my hero.

by Albme94



Category: Christian Bible, Embla's mindpalace, Satan - Fandom, Satanic bible, spirits - Fandom
Genre: Cultists, Funny, Happy Ending, Human Sacrifice, Humor, I make up stuff, LMAO, Mindpalace did this, Multi, Murder, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Satan - Freeform, Satan is cool, Satanic Ritual, Spirit - Freeform, Spirits, The Grim Reaper, and then i wrote a fanfic about it, its like i wrote a book, satanic, shitposting, that nobody knows about, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Character is in London with a bunch of friends, while talking to a local about spirits in the city Main character sees something and ventures into the underground to meet dead and beyond.





	A stranger before ultimately becoming, my hero.

I was talking to my group of friends in a London street as we were approached by a lady who spoke of the spirits lingering in the area. We spoke for a while, I saw something move behind me and there stood a little girl with blonde hair and a pink dress.

 

I looked at her for a while before she asked "Can **you** see _me_? _Am I real?_ " 

I looked around and said " _well_ I am so if I can see you, I _guess_ "

She smiled and gasped as he reached for my hand, "Can I touch you?" Her voice was calm, "yeah sure" my hand met hers, it stung like _fire_ , she retached her hand and apologised.

 

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"With what?" I replied.

"I **need** your help to find me, I'm _lost_."

I looked around at my friends and I reached my buddy but I felt my hand go through mass. I looked at them but they were _dripping_ away, all around me were dripping away... _colours_ went into water colours and silence filled the streets. I looked back at the little girl, " _yeah_ , I'll help you.. lead the way" 

She bolted by excitement and we walked down the ~~once~~ busy street, my body _faded_ but was still _visible_.

We ventured down to the underground, down the staircase. A door said **"No entry"** , I opened it and looked at her "Can _you_ hold my _hand_?" I said, she closed her hands and held them against her chest "why?"

"So I don't get lost down here"

She looked at me and held out her hand, once hers held mine I felt the _skin burn and melt_ ; she took back her arm and looked at mine "...your _skin_ "

I took a breath before reaching her again "it'll be _fine_ , I'd rather burn than _lose you_ right now, its alright." 

She grabbed my hand again and we pressed on. The underground was cold and dark, lights were still on but _dimmed_. We went down the final stairs before being jumped by a man in a _goat mask,_ I yelled and pushed the girl behind me as the man pushed a knife towards us. I kicked him in the _shin_ and smacked his skull into the _wall_... 

"Are **you** _ok_?" I asked the girl, she shook from fright but nodded. "Are we soon there?" I said, she nodded.

* * *

 

After we've walked down from the platform we walked by the rails "damn hope I won't be hit by any trains" I sarcasticly said.

"You won't." A man's voice said by us, I jumped away and a man; lacking in colours and transparency, looked at us.

" **Uh** , _who_ are _you_?" I asked suspiciously.

The little girl pulled my hand "he's _one_ of the men who killed _me_." She whispered, the man looked at her then at me. 

" _Yeah_... sorry about that."

I stated at him and blinked _"...sorry about that?"_ I sarcasticly said back at him, "why did you **kill her** to begin _with_?"

He kicked some rocks on the ground "i--" he started, "was it apart of some... _satanic ritual_ or something?" I said baffled.

The man looked up "y-yeah, but it _backfired_... We died in the blast-- we didn't get our wishes."

"What did you wish for?"

The little girl stood behind me still, the man shyfully looked at me.

" _Fame_."

"Well you're going about it _wrong_ that's for sure." 

He looked at me dumbfully.

"What kind of fame? Just... _any kind_ of fame?" I added, he nodded " _Lucifer_ would've giv--"

" **No**. **No** _stop_ _wait_ \--"

"What?"

"- You said, _or confirmed_ , satan ritual..."

He nodded with a confused look.

 **"Lucifer is not satan"** I said sternly.

" **What**? **Yes** he is, _he_ \--"

" **No** , _**no**_ _see_... **Lucifer** fell from the _heavens_ and into _hell_ , meaning-" I lifted my index finger around the room "- **Hell** was already a thing, also **Satan** aka _The Devil_ , is an **equal** to **God** aka, uh _God_. Soooo..." I looked at the girl and so at him " _Lucifer_ _isn't the devil_... so did you summon the _devil_ OR, _Lucifer_?"

He stood there in shock, baffled by this he cleared his throat _"s-satan"_

"Alright" I said " _continue_ " I smiled to myself.

"We _sacrificed_ the little girl to Satan, since she's so _pure_. And then he would reward us with a wish, but the moment we saw him we were stuck and _thus_... " he gestured around us "I died."

I took a deep breath, "well I can't say you **didn't** have it coming, but you should specified what kind of _fame_... was it _youtube_ fame? Because you can just make videos of something and **boom!** _Fame_." I gestured a boom with my hand, the man nodded.

"You know the _devil_ is known for _lying_ or being a _trickster_... he could've made you famous for something horrible like... _'This is the man who shuffled poop for a year!_ Or, _this man is a world around famous poo eater._.. you get what I'm saying?"

The look on the man was _horrified_ "I.. i didn't think that way at all! Oh my _god_."

"There you have it, always be _paranoid_ " I pointed a finger to my skull and tapped " _always_ man."

We stood there for a while," so are we _close_?" I asked her, she looked at me " **Yes** **very**."

"Well we ought to be going, bye"

" _Wait_!" He reached for us "Can I come _with_?" I looked at her and she shook her head "I'm sorry man, no, its a _sensitive_ matter... you can tell us your name though?"

She pulled my arm and shook her head "-- Or tell us your _first letter_ and we'll do the same."

"Uh, _D_."

"Alright _D_ , I'm _E_ and this is... _U_."

He waved and she waved back.

We ventured further down the trails until another man jumped us " **whoa** _bro_ **_no_**!" I gasped, he stopped " **What**?" 

" _Man_ don't do _that_ , just go down there and **D** will tell you why **just** \-- _go_ , and or bring the rest of your ~~dead~~ mates and go and talk to D." The man called out and two other emerged from the shadows. And we pressed on.

* * *

 

 

Entering the scene of a circle and the body of the little girl with her throat slit With candles and the body of four men around her. Close to her body there were a dark sooted burn mark, and sigils of satanic wording were all around us.

"Well I can already see _what_ went wrong here, they did the _pentagram_ wrong... and one dude less... and **look!** " I pointed at the wall "they even got the ~~basic~~ satanic sigil of SATAN HIMSELF **WRONG**?" 

My jaw dropped "how can you be **that** stupid to get _THAT_ wrong? " I pff'd, I looked at the girl's body and tugged her closer. 

Suddenly her limp body were pulled into the darkness and a tall dark creature _smiled_ at us as it dragged the body away.

" _Uh_ , **hello**? _**Excuse**_ _me_? Can you like, **not** do _that_?" I raised my hand and voice.

The thing _stopped_ and looked at me before rushing towards me with its face up to my own.

" **Whoa whoa!** _Personal_ space there kind  **sir** , oh shit I'm sorry.. I assumed your gender I am so sorry--" I _gently_ pushed the thing away. It stood up and looked at me quizzically "uh" its voice was dark and demonic.

"So what's your name and what are you doing with _her_ body?" I smiled and felt the girl bury her face into my arm.

"... Satan." It said looking around "and her body is _mine_ now... because of the _ritual_..." it gestured around the room.

" _Right_ yeah but, that's _rude_."

Satan blinked at looked at me for a long time " _what_ "

"Yeah man, that's really _rude_ because they all _died_ and you just, what? Take the body and or soul and just _'Lol, fooled them'_ , are you really such a _cheapsheet_ that you gotta take their _souls_ **AND HERS?** " I pointed around and at the girl, "have you really come down to such _disgrace_ you can't even have the smallest of _decency_?" 

Satan was _speechless_ and the girl looked at me with surprise.

" _I_ \--" he was stunned, how dared a human speak to him like this? Nevertheless an ALIVE ONE?

" _Well_?" I said tapping my foot, "What do you got to say for yourself?"

One of the ghosts appeared close by " _Yeah_! **It is** **rude**!" 

"Shut up _Albert_!" D said, close by him.

"Ah, _D_. And _squad_." I smiled and looked around at four cultists. 

Satan stood up and they all bent down " **oh satan, our beloved satan."**

I rolled my eyes " _Coman D_." 

"Satan, I mean _coman_. Why didn't they get their wish? Also what did you others wish for?" I asked and looked around.

" _Fame_." They all said together, " **really**?" I made a grimace and then looked at satan and repeated the _'really?'_ And he nodded.

"That's _sad_ you guys... did D tell y'all the _thing_ I said because, its **legit**."

They nodded.

"So if they're all dead, you have four souls, _why_ take the girl?"

Satan looked at me and the girl's body.

The girl shrieked as a man ran towards us with a _knife_ , I pushed back against a wall as the man rammed the knife into _Satan's chest,_ he roared and the man's eyes widened in horror. 

I grabbed the man and pushed him down on the rails " _calm_ your **tits** _Satan_ , its just a cut." I grabbed the knife and put the other palm on his chest "I'm gonna pull it out and so don't you go all _bananas_ at me and **_ooh_** what's that?" As I said it, Satan looked up and I pulled out the knife. He hissed and looked at me aggressively "oh _chill_ , its not _silver_." I threw the knife at the ground. 

" **Steve**? You're _alive_?!?" D shouted out, all of the cultist murmured and the girl grabbed me again "he's the one who _killed me"_ she whispered, " **Steve** _why_ " I said and he looked up at me.

" _Wait_ -" i pointed at Satan "What was _**his**_ wish?"

Steve coughed and tried to run away but his ~~last~~ mates pushed him down again.

"Do you know?" I half asked Satan; whom which nodded.

"He wished his buddies to _not_ get their wishes granted and for _he_ , to get **all of their wishes**." Satan cleared his throat.

"Ooh, so the sacrifice _was_ made and that's why--" I connected the pieces like a brilliant detective. 

" **You**... _you_ killed us Steve? **_Why?_** " D gasped out "You **fucked** _my_ wife!" Steve shouted back and pointed at D.

"I did _**not**_!" D flustered by the accusation "and for other notes, I'm _gay_ and currently, ~~_or not so anymore_~~ , fucking Gary here!" He pointed at another Cultist, who waved _awkwardly_.

Baffled I grabbed my chest in a surprised matter "D, I may like you better now... but watch your language because.. _child_ " I pointed around her.

Satan observed and pretended like he weren't here for this awkward debut.

"Well, so, nobody fudged Steve's wife... Steve fudged up everyone's lives and who's idea was this and the miss information and the damn horrible sigils?" 

They all looked around "...Steve" they all mumbled and Steve said "me..." 

I nodded and looked at Satan then the girl.

"Well _hypothetically_ ," I started. Satan looked at me "count away the four dudes, if you take Steve's soul can you _restore hers_?"

Satan looked at her spirit "That's her **soul** right **there** ", " _right_ , but can you put it _back_?"

He sighed and looked at Steve's frightened face "I _can't_..." 

Steve sighed, relived.

"But I know who _can_."

"Ah nice, is it the Grim Reaper?"

"Isn't he called Death?" Gary voiced up, I turned around " _Death_ is one of the _horsemen_ of the _apocalypse_ and is the boss of all undead, so _The Grim Reaper_ is like the second in command. Like: Death, God and Satan are **all equals** ; whilst Grim is the tall order of _Reapers_. **Demons** being the creations of _**Lucifer**_ , some at least, and _Angels_ being the creation from **God**... before _**allegedly**_ _humans_..." I stand there very proud of my knowledge of this, with Satan in awe and the group silent.

"So, **no**. Not the _same_ " I finish as I turn around.

"We go got the deal right? You take Steve, and the girl gets back into her body and is alive and I will be alive and not _daunted_ for making a deal or fixing a deal."

Satan nodded "the four others are _lost_ "

"I assumed" I sighed.

"Its alright E, we're just glad **Steve** gets what he deserves."

I smile gently at them, "ok call up your _buddy_ " 

"You need to **not** look him in the eyes--"

"He has _eyes_?" I cut in, he stopped.

"...his _cloak_ then, **under no circumstances** look him in the eye-- _hood_..."

"Okidoki" I lean down to the girl "ok sweetie we gotta close our eyes now, dont open, just close _ok_?" She nodded.

I stood up and closed my eyes "better not lie to me man, because I'll _follow you_ around in Hell." I smirked.

A loud wind sound and a ghastly smell came to, I had pressed the girl towards me so even if she opened her eyes she'd be blocked by my body. I shut my eyes, so much so it _hurt_.

I felt the presence of cold around my face, I felt uneasy but stood tall.

"Uh, can you like, _back off_? Out of my personal space?" I said sarcastic, I heard a step back but then I could feel the cloak on my skin " _like_ \-- can you just--" I pulled up my hand and gently pushed forward "whoop- that's a shoulder-" I continued before it stepped away and Steve shouted out and pleaded for his life. 

Satan sighed and as I heard Steve being dragged I yelled out **"Thank you!"**  

The Grim Reaper stopped. Steve even stopped, "I mean, I bet you don't hear that enough but you know.. _Thank you_." I said sincerely, I heard a faint _chuckle_ and the dragging of Steve.

"You can open your eyes again." Satan finally said.

As I do, _Steve_ is no where and the four men stood close by, smiling.

"Its time to get back, little girl." Satan gestured to the body, and the girl sat down and went back.

Slowly she became conscious and gasped at her surroundings "Its all right I'm _here_ " I said and helped her up.

"Aww, I don't _wanna_ leave because you're so cool to hang with..." I sulked.

"Well--"

" _Wait_! I know its fake that all gay people go to Hell but the bad people thing is real _right_?" I cut in and Satan nodded, "all bad people go to Hell and burn and gets tortured _yes_...?"  He replied.

I smiled "So technically you're the good guy because you **punish** the **bad** people... and if you were a bad one you'd probably have a fiesta for all the bad people... but since you **_torture_** them... you're **actually** one of the _good guys"_

Satan looked at me baffled, unable to say anything I went on " although _good_ and _evil_ are _genuinely_ over done because its human nature to be the grey area, So evil and bad doesn't make sense... Some act on their evil more _naturally_ than others but we are all similarly build." 

" _Right_..." Satan smiled.

"Sorry _fellas_ , but we gotta get going. Sorry for all but it was nice meeting y'all." I tipped my non existing hat to the four men. I lifted up the girl in my arms, "good bye Satan... maybe one day I'll kill someone so I can hang out with you once more... though you'll forget about me." I said sadly.

"I won't forget, _trust me_." He smiled.

As I went back I saw four lights going up behind me, I smiled to the girl and she smiled back.

I opened the door and closed my eyes imminently and held my hand over the girl's.

The cold air filled the room and the sound of gasping for breath was surrounding me. 

I sighed out " _sweet jesus_... what are you trying to do here?"

I felt the figure moving around.

"She's safe and alive you can't take her so what-- you know what I'm gonna call you **Greg**." The figure stopped centimetres away from my face "Greg please, we gotta go upstairs and get some sun, she needs to go to the hospital and me find my friends... so Greg _please_." 

A soft _chuckle_ was heard and the feeling of gesturing air let me walk past it. A whisper was said in my ear as we walked up. We pressed on and opened our eyes again.

I looked at the girl who was shivering from the cold "I just named the Grim Reaper" I giggled, she giggled with me.

 

After _forever_ we reached the top and I stopped a man and asked him to call in an ambulance and the police for dead men and sinister activity, and he did.

 

They arrived and cleared the area "So what's your name, _U_?" I smiled, she looked up at me "Alicia." 

"Hi Alicia, I'm Embla."

He hugged me tighter as the medical officer lifted her in the ambulance to check her over.

I was questioned by the police "if y'all follow down the entry and go down a flight of stairs then into a door that says 'no entry', ~~yes i broke a law,~~ and down two more sets of stairs... You'll get to a rainroad area and swing right... follow it and find four men dead and loads of satanic ritual stuff..."

The officers took note and and sent down a team as they asked me more questions as well as Alicia in the ambulance, " do you know the child?" A man said, "not before today" I answered.

"She found me on the street and asked me to follow her, I tried to grab my friend but he and everything around me started to melt, kinda like a Dali painting... So I knew something was happening. I followed her and grabbed her hand--" I showed them my palm that was still _burned_.

"Her spirit was so fresh that the contact was too much but I held on to not loose her." A few scoffs and 'yea sure' surrounded us by pedestrians.

"We were jumped by a cultist; whom I kicked and slammed him into the concrete wall" my face was neutral "What? I was being attacked! He didn't die-" 

"Then what?" An officer cut in with a sigh.

"We walked on and found the scene--"

"You and the _ghost_ girl" another officer said scoffing.

"What next? A ghost _meeting_? Ghost busters? Tea with _**Satan**_? Hah! Bunch of lies, drugs I tell you, powerful." He ended that with a gentle push towards his fellow officers.

I stated at him without blinking... 

" _Anyways_ , the scene was bad as they will see... I found the body and the girl lied down into it and I prayed for her to be alive and _poof_!" I gestured a 'poof' with my palms "here we are"

The officers looked at me like I was crazy, but the girl told a simular story. And the evidence in the tunnel was accurate.

After a day they declared me free of charges and we found the Alicia's family, whom thanked me. 

I refound my grumpy friends but, though it was rough... I'm glad I'm back with the living... and I Miss Satan... and even Greg.

 

The end...?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright  
> So I made up this story in my head like I do, but I thought "this is pretty cool... I should write it down"  
> So yeah I am sassy ok, and sarcastic. And I totally believe id be like that to Satan.
> 
> The views of religion is my own, with my logical ways of looking on things, sorry if you were offended.... hope you enjoyed!


End file.
